As an example of a washing machine having such a fragrance supplying means, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0165264 discloses a washing machine in which a holder is integrally formed at a lower surface of a door so as to be disposed above a washing tub, a plurality of vent holes communicated with a receiving space are formed in the holder, and a perfume membrane for emitting fragrance is accommodated in the receiving space of the holder.
Meanwhile, the conventional washing machine is provided with the fragrance supplying means only, not with a heat supply means. Accordingly, it was substantially impossible for heat supplied by the heat supply means to be used to promote evaporation of a fragrance source in the fragrance supplying means. That is, there was no construction to forcibly promote the emission of the fragrance source by using heat. Thus, in the conventional washing machine, the supplying of fragrance depends only upon the natural emission of the fragrance source, thereby limiting the efficiency of the fragrance supplying.
In addition, when the fragrance source in the conventional washing machine is all consumed and thus needs to be replenished, a user would experience an inconvenience in replenishing it. That is, in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0165264, the door needs to be opened to replace the perfume membrane, and then the perfume membrane should be inserted into the holder, causing trouble and inconvenience to the user.